Love Like This
by minna minnie
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya aku ingin mengelak dan membuang rasa curigaku ini mengingat bahwa Yesung adalah salah satu hyung terbaik di Super junior. aku tidak mungkin curiga pada hyungku sendiri. tapi semua bukti membuatku berfikir ulang. KyuMin,YeMin/Yaoi/dont like dont read :) Chap 3 up :) maaf jika sebelumnya banyak yang tersinggung tapi sekali lagi ini mutlak analisa saya b
1. Chapter 1

**Minna Minnie**

present

"**Love Like this"**

**Pairing** : KyuMin ( Kyuhyun-Sungmin)

Yesung and others member Suju

**Rate** : T-M?

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : semua milik Tuhan dan keluarganya tapi ff ini sah milik saya

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur lambat dan tidak jelas, bkin mual2 dan diabetes#plak

.

.

.

.

"jadi apa rencana kalian hari ini?"Tanya sang leader

Hari ini sebagian member Super Junior tidak ada jadwal sama sekali. Pagi hari yang masih dingin sebagian dari mereka sudah bersiap dengan kegiatannya. Terlihat diruang tengah Kyuhyu, Leeteuk,Shindong,Eunhyuk dan Siwon sedang bersiap untuk menghadiri sebuah acara. Tampak terlihat Ryeowook sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk member super junior.

"kami belum tahu hyung, mungkin hanya berdiam dirumah saja!"jawab Ryeowook

"benarkah? Apa kalian tidak bosan? Kluarlah dan hiruplah udara segar diluar sana..nikmati waktu senggang kalian dengan baik!"kata sang leader

"lihat nanti saja hyung aku masih ingin menikmati suasana dorm..tapi mungkin Sungmin dan Yesung hyung akan keluar bersama!"kata wooky

"benarkah?"Tanya Kyuhyun yang kaget

"iya apa kau tidak mengijinkan? Ohh ayolah kyu kenapa kau egois sekali? Aku hanya ingin mengajak sungmin jalan-jalan!"jawab yesung

"kenapa tidak mengajak ryeowook saja?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"apa kau tidak dengar tadi ryeowook ingin menikmati dorm itu artinya dia tidak mau keluar dorm!"jawab yesung.

"ok semuanya ayo kita berangkat. Yesung jika kau akan pergi maka Sungmin!"perintah sang leader

Lalu semuanya pergi tetapi Kyuhyun mendekat kearah yesung dan membisikan sebuah kalimat"jangan macam-macam dengan sungminku"yang langsung membuat Yesung tersenyum sinis.

**#Kyuhyun Pov**

Namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah magnae dari boyband terkenal diseluruh dunia Super Junior. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri sendiri tetapi bagiku akulah orang yang paling tampan diantara hyung-hyungku. Saat ini kami sedang sibuk untuk promosi album ke 5 kami yang bertajuk . kami sempat ragu dengan lagu itu tapi siapa sangka justru single ini meledak dan semakin membuat nama kami semakin terkenal. Yah semakin terkenal tetapi juga semakin menyakitkan. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa menyakitkan jawabannya pasti akan sangat mudah ditebak. ELF kami pasti tahu bagaimana kerasnya kami berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi mereka. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka aku akan menjadi bagian dari super junior yang begitu terkenal. Meskipun saat pertama kali aku bergabung serasa menjadi orang asing, namun setelahnya mereka akan dengan sangat mudah menuruti segala kemauanku. Contohnya saat aku merasa sakit maka 10 dari 12 hyung akan langsung khawatir padaku. Itulah mereka, 12 hyung yang akan selalu ada disampingku dan memberikanku semangat dalam kegiatanku.

Mereka adalah hyung yang sangat peduli pada kehidupanku meskipun itu sudah menyangkut kehidupan pribadiku. Mungkin sebagian ELF tahu meskipun aku sadar pasti ada sedikit keraguan dalam dirinya tentang hubunganku dengan salah satu hyungku. Yah aku adalah kekasih dari Lee Sungmin salah satu hyungku di super junior. Aku dan dirinya telah 5 tahun bersama. Aku sadar hubungan seperti ini memang sulit. Saat pertama kali aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini aku tidak akan menyangka bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku telah menjadi gay karena mencintainya. Ini bukanlah takdirku menjadi seorang gay tapi adalah sebuah pilihan. Semua hyungku mendukung hubunganku dengan dirinya. Meskipun begitu aku tahu sebenarnya ada salah satu dari mereka yang menyukai Sungminku. Saat tampil dalam acara-acara yang mengundang kami dia selalu saja berada didekat kami berdua. Bahkan saat konser tour kami yang bertajuk super show pun dia selalu ada disekitar kami. Kebanyakan dari KMS atau ELF itu sendiri mengganggap bahwa dia adalah President of KMS. Dia adalah Yesung hyung. Begitu kerasnya dia menyembunyikan perasaan itu aku tetap menyadari keanehan yang dia rasakan pada Sungminku.

Aku masih begitu ingat bagaimana dia selalu berusaha untuk berada diantara kami berdua. Aku ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya ketika menahan perasaan yang sakit ketika melihat kemesrahan kami berdua.

**#FB ON**

*Interview KRY 2007

"dari semua Member Super Junior manakah yang menurut kalian memiliki kepribadian yang unik?"kata reporter wanita itu

"bagiku Sungmin hyung yang memiliki kepribadian yang unik. Saat dia berkata pada seorang lelaki maka dia akan berbicara sama seperti lelaki tapi jika dia berhadapan dengan seorang wanita maka dia akan berbicara dengan lembut dan menunjukan keimutan yang dimilikinya!"jawab Kyuhyun dengan menirukan gaya berbicara Sungmin.

Dari wawancara ini aku dapat melihat Yesung hyung hanya diam saja tanpa memberikan ekspresi. Saat itu aku masih tidak peduli tapi aku selalu mencari-cari bukti lain untuk membenarkan asumsiku mengenai perasaan yesung hyung sebenarnya.

#Star King 2009

Aku masih ingat saat recording acara tv starking yang sedang menayangkan sebuah tarian dengan lampu-lampu yang menakjubkan aku duduk dibelakang bersama dengan Sungmin hyung. Aku memilih tempat dibelakang karena aku ingin menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Sungmin hyung. Tetapi Yesung hyung selalu menunjukan ketidaksukaannya ketika aku bersenda gurau dengan sungmin hyung. Aku melihat dia sempat menghela nafas dan mengkerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat kami berdua.

#Sukira 2011 (promo album)

Saat kami Super junior menjadi bintang tamu sukira untuk promo album terbaru super junior aku merasa jengkel ketika setiap waktu Yesung hyung selalu menegurku untuk diam dan tidak banyak tingkah. Saat itu kamera didalam studio selalu mengarah pada kami bertiga. Dan Yesung hyung selalu menegurku ketika kamera itu mengarah pada kami. Karena tegurannya aku tidak bisa merangkul Sungminku barang sebentar saja.

# Super Show 3 in Qingdao - You and I

Dalam konser tersebut Sungmin hyung memanggilku karena dia menemukan sebuah gambar kami berdua dan menunjukannya padaku. Saat kami berdua melihat gambar itu Yesung hyung datang dan bergabung bersama kami sebentar lalu pergi kearah lain.

# KRY concert Talking about Sungmins kiss scene in President

Dalam konser KRY sungmin hyung hadir sebagai bintang tamu dan kami membicarakan kiss scene didramanya diatas panggung. Aku mencoba bersikap wajar meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat tidak suka mendengar dia berciuman dengan orang lain. Saat ditanya oleh wookie apakah Sungmin hyung melakukan NG dan belajar dengan siapa lalu Sungmin hyung menjawab dengan Jay hyung dengan sangat cepat Yesung hyung terkejut dan menanyakan lagi.

Ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya aku ingin mengelak dan membuang rasa curigaku ini mengingat bahwa Yesung adalah hyungku sendiri. aku tidak mungkin curiga pada hyungku sendiri. tapi semua bukti membuatku berfikir ulang. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin direbut oleh Yesung hyung begitu saja. Sudah banyak keringat dan darahku keluar hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang Sungmin. Mungkin sebagian orang tidak akan menyangka karena mereka menganggap Yesung hyung adalah president of KMS tapi apakah kalian tidak pernah berfikir menggunakan sudut pandang yang lainnya. Sudut pandang dimana Yesung benar-benar mempunyai rasa kepada Sungmin.

_00000_

Semua jadwal sudah terseleseikan dengan baik. Sekarang saatnya kami untuk beristirahat. Semua member sedang berkumpul diruang TV. Aku menuju kamar Yesung hyung karena ingin mengambil kaset cd yang kemarin dipinjam olehnya. Tapi saat aku mengambil kaset itu aku melihat pernak-pernik pink dalam tas kecil yang lucu. Pikiranku langsung saja tertuju pada kecurigaanku selama bertahun-tahun ini.

"apa maksudnya ini?"katakusambil melempar kertas dan benda-benda pink dengan kasar diatas meja tepat dihadapan hyung-hyungnya yang sedang bersantai.

"wahhhh pink semua Kyuu!"Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bahagia melihat barang-barang pink itu

"jangan sentuh!"bentakku pada Sungmin

"kenapa?"Sungmin takut

"milik siapa ini?"Tanya Leeteuk

"tanyakan saja pada dirinya!"jawabku sambil menunjuk Yesung

"yesung!"kata Leeteuk bingung

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kyu? Lalu kenapa barang-barang ini membuatmu marah?"Tanya Donghae

"kau ingin aku yang menjelaskan atau dirimu sendiri hyung?"Tanyaku sinis

"yaa tidak sopan sekali dirimu?"jawab Yesung sinis

"tidak jelaskah? atau harus aku ungkap semuanya disini?"ancamku

"sebenarnya ada apa hyung? Lalu apakah ini barang-barang yang kau beli saat kita jalan-jalan tadi?"Tanya Sungmin

"Yesung,Kyuhyun sebaiknya kalian bicarakan masalah ini dikamar saja jangan seperti ini..ayo ikut aku!"ajak Leeteuk menuju kamar Yesung.

Semua member masih terdiam meresapi apa yang barusan terjadi. Sungmin pun masih merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

_000000_

"jadi apa yang bisa kau jelaskan dengan benda-benda pink ini?"Tanya Teuky

"sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"sahutku dingin

"tenanglah Kyu!"Teuki menenangkan

"aku Tanya sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"Tanyaku sekali lagi dengan suara keras

"apa aku salah?"Yesung akhirnya berbicara

"mwo?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Yesung sudah!"kata Teuki

"apa aku salah jika mencintainya?eoh? kau saja bisa kenapa aku tidak?"Yesung berteriak

"kauuu!"kata Kyuhyun terbata

"aku sudah mengalah untuk tidak mendekatinya, aku percaya bahwa kau bisa menjaganya,,tapi ternyata aku salah. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya eoh? Kau bilang kau mencintainya tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Mulai sekarang kuputuskan untuk mengambil Sungmin dari dekapanmu!"katanya sinis padaku

"kauuuu!"jawabku terbata

"Yesung kauuuu!"Leeteuk hyung tak percaya dengan perkataan Yesung hyung

"aku pergi hyung..aku akan menginap dirumah orang tuaku!"kata Yesung hyung lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

_000000_

Semenjak kepergiannya aku masih berfikir tentang apa yang diucapkan oleh Yesung hyung padaku. Apakah aku memang tidak bisa menjaga Sungmin hyung dengan baik? Aku pikir aku telah menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sengaja kebanyakan kesalahanku terjadi karena profesionalisme kerja. Aku pikir aku telah berusaha keras untuk bisa memahami segala tentangnya. Apapun itu. tetapi ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Yesung hyung bisa berkata kepadaku bahwa aku tidak bisa memahami Sungmin hyung? Aku ini jenius mana mungkin aku tidak bisa memahami seseorang? Sungmin hyung sendiri pun tidak mengeluh padaku akhir-akhir ini jadi apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Yesung hyung.

**#Kyuhyun Pov end**

_00000000_

**#Yesung Pov**

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan sikap bocah tengik itu. aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan ini untuk Sungmin tapi kenapa bocah itu mengusik-usik hal yang ingin aku buang jauh-jauh. Aku mencoba membuang rasa ini karena aku percaya Kyuhyun mampu menjaga Sungmin. Dan aku melihat bahwa Sungmin sangat nyaman jika berada didekatnya. Aku sudah menyerah sejak dulu tapi karena masalah ini aku harus memulai lagi kisah yang seharusnya tidak akan terjadi. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak pergi dengan Sungmin untuk menikmati udara segar diluar dan sedikit berbelanja maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi dan aku tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak aku katakana pada Kyuhyun.

**#FB on**

"Hyung ayo kita mencoba arena itu!"ajaknya padaku

"Sungmin-ah tidak bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?hyung sangat capek!"pintaku

"emm baikklah..ayo kita istirahat disna hyung!"katanya sambil menunjuk kursi kosong dekat taman

Aku dan dirinya berjalan sambil membawa hotdog menuju kearah kursi kosong. Aku melihat raut muka yang sedih ketika Sungmin melihat kearah seorang lelaki yang sedang menikmati kebersamaan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sungmin-ah..Sungmin!"panggilku

"iy.. ?"jawabnya kaget

"ada apa denganmu?tidak biasanya kau begini!"tanyaku padanya

"memangnya aku kenapa hyung? Aku baik-baik saja!"jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"begitukah? Ya sudah makanlan hot dogmu!"kataku lagi

"Hyung..apa kau pernah merasakan cemburu yang luar biasa?"tanyanya padaku

"nde?"jawabku tak mengerti

"apa kau pernah merasakan cemburu pada seseorang?"tanyanya lagi

"memangnya kenapa? Apa kau sedang cemburu pada seseorang?"tanyaku padanya

"ani..hanya saja Kyuhyun…!"katanya lalu diam

"kenapa Kyuhyun? Dia menyakitimu? Aishhh benar-benar bocah tengik itu!"kataku sedikit marah

"kenapa dia selalu saja bersikap seperti itu kepada setiap wanita yang ditemuinya?"katanya sedih

"wanita? Aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu!"kataku masih tak mengerti

"kenapa Kyuhyun selalu saja mencari perhatian diantara wanita-wanita itu..kenapa dia suka sekali tebar pesona dan membuat semua wanita mencintainya?"katanya sedikit terisak

"yang terpenting kan dia tetap milikmu!"jawabku

"aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu hyung!"katanya lagi

"katakan padanya jika kau tidak menyukai sikapnya itu!"kataku menasehati

"tapi hyung..!"katanya sedikit takut

"sudahlah ayo kita belanja saja!"ajakku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

**#Fb end**

Itulah kali pertama aku bisa menggadeng tangannya diluar pekerjaan kami. Aku bisa merasakkan perasaan yang bahagia karena bisa menyentuh tangannya. Tapi aku juga merasa sakit ketika dia menangis karena seorang Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"kata adikku yang berhasil membuyarkan pikiranku

"apa?"jawabku seadanya

"kenapa belum tidur hyung? Apa kau tidak nyaman tidur dirumahmu sendiri?"Tanya adikku lagi

"apa maksudmu? Tentu saja nyaman!"jawabku berkilah

"apa terjadi sesuatu? Tidak biasanya hyung tidur dirumah?"tanyanya lagi

"tidak ada apa-apa..jangan sok tahu!"jawabku

"masih ingin mengelak? Ceritakan jika nantinya bisa membuatmmu lega..tapi jika tidak ingin juga tidak apa-apa.!"katanya lagi

"Jongjin-ah apa aku salah punya perasaan seperti ini?"tanyaku

"perasaan apa?"katanya balik bertanya

"apa aku salah jika aku mencintai Sungmin?"kataku lagi

"mwo? Hyung kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"katanya tidak percaya

"apa aku pernah bercanda jika sudah menyangkut perasaanku sendiri?"jawabku dingin

"emm hyung aku pikir kau tidak salah karena itu hak mu untuk mencintai hanya saja kesalahanmu itu kau mencintai seseorang milik dongsaengmu sendiri..lagipula aku tidak akan menyetujuinya!"jawabnya

"kenapa tidak menyetujuinya? Katamu itu hakku?"kataku tidak terima

"aisshhh jika kau bersama Sungmin hyung maka aku tidak akan bisa bersama Sungjinku hyung..mengalahlah padaku!"katanya sedikit berteriak

"mwo?kauuu dan Sungjin?"kataku kaget

"iya..maka dari itu biarkan aku bersama lalu hyung dekati saja lelaki lain..apa kau akan mengacuhkan Wookie hyung terus-terusan?"katanya lagi

"dia itu dongsaengku jongjin-ah!"jawabku

"Sungmin hyung juga dongsaengmu!"katanya sedikit mengejek

"kauuu!"kataku sambil memukulinya dengan bantal

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan oleh Jongjin bahwa Sungmin adalah dongsaengku dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Aku rasa aku memang harus mengalah untuk kedua kalinya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa jika melihat mereka terutama sungmin merasa terpaksa jika berada didekatku. Aku ingin mereka nyaman berada didekatku. Mungkin memang takdirku menjadi presiden of KMS meskipun sakit tetap aku rasakan. Semoga perkataanku pada Kyuhyun kemarin bisa membuatnya menyadari betapa berharganya memiliki Sungmin seorang. Hanya Sungmin selamanya.

**#Yesung POV end**

t.b.c

Annyeong ^^

Maaf jika dengan adanya ff ini ada yang tersingung..

Saya hanya memakai sudut pandang saya dan menuangkannya dalam sebuah cerita..

Maaf untuk clouds dan YeWook Shipper yang tersinggung dengan ff saya..

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf..#bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna Minnie**

present

"**Love Like this"**

**Pairing** : KyuMin ( Kyuhyun-Sungmin)

Yesung and others member Suju

**Rate** : T-M?

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : semua milik Tuhan dan keluarganya tapi ff ini sah milik saya

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur lambat dan tidak jelas, bkin mual2 dan diabetes#plak

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika pada akhirnya nanti ada yang tersinggung dengan ff ini..

Sekali lagi ini hanya ff dan tidak nyata..

Saya hanya memakai sudut pandang saya ketika melihat sikap Yesung yang sedikit berbeda jika berada didekat KyuMin..

Enjoy my FF..

.

.

.

.

-Last Chapter-

"Sungmin hyung juga dongsaengmu!"katanya sedikit mengejek

"kauuu!"kataku sambil memukulinya dengan bantal

.

.

.

**Love Like This**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Yesung Pov**

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan oleh Jongjin bahwa Sungmin adalah dongsaengku dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Aku rasa aku memang harus mengalah untuk kedua kalinya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa jika melihat mereka terutama Sungmin merasa terpaksa jika berada didekatku. Aku ingin mereka nyaman berada didekatku. Mungkin memang takdirku menjadi presiden of KMS meskipun sakit tetap aku rasakan. Semoga perkataanku pada Kyuhyun kemarin bisa membuatnya menyadari betapa berharganya memiliki Sungmin seorang. Hanya Sungmin selamanya.

Aku yang memikirkan semua ini namun aku juga tidak terlalu berharap akan kisah ini. Aku sadar seluruh pikiranku tersita dengan angan tentangnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa aku hapus begitu saja. Pesonanya dengan lantang bersinar menyilaukan pandanganku. Sejak pertama mengenalnya aku sudah berusaha untuk menghapus rasa ini. menghilangkannya hingga tak berbekas namun apalah dayaku ketika perasaan ini jauh lebih besar dari apa yang aku bayangkan selama ini. cinta ini memang tidak sepantasnya aku pertahankan mengingat kami berdua sama-sama lelaki apalagi kami juga seorang public figure. Tapi kedatangannya dengan senyum indah yang selalu tersimpul dalam bibir mungilnya memberiku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Dirinya mampu membuatku percaya dan meyakini perasaanku sendiri bahwa cinta ini nyata meskipun tak ada sedikit balasan dari dirinya.

Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Aku membatasi diri untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Terlebih dengan hyung ataupun dongsaeng didalam groupku. Banyak orang yang menjadikanku dan Ryeowook couple tapi kami memang hanya sebatas itu. tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Aku menyayanginya sebagai dongsaeng karena jika melihat Ryeowook sama seperti aku melihat Jongjin. Ketika aku dan Ryeowook menjadi couple yang terkenal dan mempunyai pengikut begitu juga dengannya. Aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa member baru kami pada saat itu Cho Kyuhyun harus menjadi couplenya. Apalagi mereka juga menjadi roommate dalam dorm kami. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku ingin menolak jika Sungmin harus menjadi roommate Kyuhyun tapi jika aku melakukan itu aku hanya akan memperlihatkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Sekarang aku hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh bahkan sejak magnae itu memiliki Sungmin seutuhnya aku sama sekali tak mempunyai celah sedikitpun untuk dekat dengan Sungmin. Aku mencoba sesaat untuk memejamkan mataku berharap semua yang kurasakan ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi semata. Dan mencoba melupakan segala kenangan tentangmu yang mash terukir indah didinding pikiranku. Namun semakin aku mencoba menepis bayanganmu semakin nyata merasuk dalam jiwaku. Tak bisa aku pungkiri sejak 10 tahun yang lalu atau mungkin sampai 10 tahun yang akan datang kau satu-satunya yang mampu menghidupkan hatiku yang pernah mati dulu. Senyumanmu menguatkanku dalam setiap perjalanan hidupku bersama Super Junior. Kau dan sebelas member lainnya adalah detak jantungku yang tak akan pernah bisa berhenti sampai suatu saat nanti Tuhan mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya dan kembali padaNYA.

**#Yesung pov end**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Super junior memiliki jadwal yang super sibuk. Mulai dari pemotretan untuk cover majalah hingga mengisi acara sebuah stasiun radio. Untuk hari ini radio yang akan mereka datangi adalah sukira dengan DJ Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Sejak dikeluarkannya album yang bertajuk Sexy Free and Single Super Junior semakin merajai tangga lagu yang ada di Korea maupun di luar Korea. Perjuangan mereka bertiga belas terbayarkan dengan Suju yang pada akhirnya memperoleh kesuksesan yang luar biasa. berawal dengan sebuah group project tapi kini Suju mampu membuktikan bahwa mereka punya kualitas dan kuantitas. Kesederhanaan dan kepolosan mereka membuat mereka menjadi superstar yang begitu dikagumi oleh semua orang. kebaikan dan ketulusan alami yang mereka miliki menjadikan mereka sebagai panutan group lain yang baru menginjakan diri didunia entertainment Korea yang menyakitkan. Kedekatan member satu dengan yang lainnya juga menjadi sesuatu hal yang menarik. Mulai dari Leader yang begitu mencintai dongsaengnya sampai dengan magnae yang mempunyai keevilan yang luar biasa.

"Cepatlah sedikit Kyuhyun ah"kata sang leader memperingatkan magnaenya.

"Bukankah pemotretan masih anti pukul 9 hyung? Ini baru pukul 7 bahkan kita belum sarapan"Kyuhyun membalas dengan sedikit kesal

"cepat seleseikan lalu sarapan"kata Leeteuk sambil membelai kepala Kyuhyun lembut."Mana Sungmin?kita harus cepat aku hanya tidak ingin kita dicap sebagai idol yang tidak tepat waktu"kata Leteeuk lagi memperingatkan.

"Aku akan memanggilnya"jawab Kyuhyun lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Cepatlah Leeteuk hyung sudah menunggu"kata Kyuhyun dingin setelah sampai pada kamar Kyumin

"Kyu..berhentilah bersikap seperti ini..aku mohon"pinta Sungmin

"bersikap seperti apa?"Kyuhyun masih tenang meskipun terlihat dingin dari tatapan matanya

"berhentilah bersikap seperti itu pada Yesung hyung..bahkan sekarang aku milikmu Kyu"kata Sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku hanya menjaga sesuatu yang pantas aku jaga"kata Kyuhyun berkilah

"bukankah aku masih disini masih berada didekapanmu"Sungmin menatap tajam manik mata Kyuhyun

"Bukan berarti suatu saat kau tak bisa pergi dariku bukan?"Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Kau meragukanku Kyu"Tanya Sungmin

"Dan kau menuduhku"Kyuhyun balik bertanya

"Tanpa menuduhpun aku sudah tersakiti"kata Sungmin melepas gegaman tangannnya.

"atas dasar apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Kau terlalu naïf untuk mengakui luka yang kau torehkan sendiri"

"dan kau terlalu lugu untuk membagi luka itu bersama orang lain daripada bersamaku"

"Kyu"

"Aku tidak suka ketika kau masih membutuhkannya jika disini ada aku yang berdiri tegak untukmu, aku sakit jika kau masih membagi luka itu bersamanya jika ada aku yang selalu siap menjadi obatmu"

"Kau sendiri yang menorehkan luka itu lalu kau mengobatinya lalu menorehnya lagi?begitu Kyu?"

"Kau mulai tidak percaya lagi padaku"

"Kau yang melunturkan kepercayaan itu sendiri"

"Kau tau sifatku seperti ini dan kau belum juga bisa menerimanya?"

"Menerima aku tersakiti tidak menerima pun aku juga sakit Kyu, jadi masih pentingkah?"

"Kau sangat penting bagiku"

"Maka berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, kita bisa mempercayai masing-masing bukan"

"Tidak dengan Yesung hyung"

"Kyu…"

"Tidak Min…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu tidak juga dengan Victoria, Seohyoun, Sooyoung, Changmin, Minho,Jonghyun siapa lagi Kyu?"

"Ohh ayolah Min jangan kekanak-kanakan"

"Dan berhentilah berfikir yang tidak-tidak..ayo kita keluar aku takut Teuky hyung marah"

Pertengkaran itu tidak ada yang mampu menyeleseikan. Tidak ada secuil jawaban yang mampu mereka temukan sendiri. keegoisan terpatri kuat dalam diri mereka. terlebih Kyuhyun yang memang tidak mampu melihat orang yang dicintainya lebih membutuhkan orang lain disaat Kyuhyun mampu menjadi sandaran yang kokoh meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri kadang sandaran yang Kyuhyun berikan ternoda oleh sikap Kyuhyun yang sering membuat Sungmin terluka.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hidup yang sudah tertakdirkan pihak majalah yaitu _Starl _meminta lima orang member Suju sebagai modelnya, yaitu Leeteuk, Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Karena Yesung menginap di rumah orang tuanya maka Yesung berangkat menuju tempat pemotretan dari rumah orang tuanya. Meskipun sedikit merasa aneh mengingat baru saja semalam Yesung bertengkar dengan magnaenya namun ia tetap harus professional dalam pekerjaan yang mengikat mereka.

"Ok aku harap kalian berpose senatural mungkin"pinta sang photographer"dan Sungmin ssi bisakah kau meletakkan kepalamu pada paha Kyuhyun ssi? Dan Yesung ssi bisakah kau lebih mendekatkan tubuhmu pada kaki Sungmin ssi?dan kau Leeteuk dan Donghae ssi tetaplah pada posisimu"kata sang photographer memberikan interupsi posisi yang tepat bagi sang model.

Sesuai rencana pemotretan berjalan dengan baik. Semua orang menikmati kerjasama yang mengasykan bagi kedua belah pihak. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi dia harus melihat bagaimana kedekatan kedua hyungnya meskipun itu tidak sengaja. Kyuhyun sangat marah ketika sang photografer meminta Sungmin dan Yesung untuk berfoto bersama. Senyum itu sama seperti senyum yang Sungmin berikan pada Kyuhyun. Ia semakin geram ketika mendapati Hyungnya meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa mengingat bahwa saat ini mereka baru saja mengakhiri pemotretan.

"Setelah ini aku ingin bicara Hyung"kata Kyuhyun dingin

"Kyu sudahlah kita masih disini tunggulah sampai didorm"Leeteuk mencoba menasehati

"Baik setelah ini kita bicara"jawab Yesung tanpa memperdulikan Leeteuk yang semakin geram dengan sikap kedua dongsaengnya.

Sungmin yang baru saja datang membawa minuman sedikit merasakan aura aneh di sekitarnya."ada apa ini?"Tanya Sungmin bingung

"Ikut aku."kata Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lalu membawanya pergi."dan kau juga ikut aku hyung"kata Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Yakkkk kalian "panggil Leteuk dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang masih merapikan barang-barang yang digunakan untuk pemotretan.

Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan tetap menggandeng Sungmin diikuti Yesung dibelakangnya. Mereka bertiga merasakan sakit, meskipun tak nampak sakit itu terpancar jelas dari raut wajah mereka. saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan orang menuju sebuah pohon besar lalu berhenti dan berteduh dibawahnya melindungi diri dari sang matahari.

"Kyu.."panggil Sungmin mencoba membuka pembicaraan

"Berhentilah sampai disini hyung"pinta Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Berhenti untuk apa?"Tanya Yesung sinis

"Berhenti bersikap selalu peduli padanya"Kyuhyun kembali menjawab dengan nada yan terkesan sinis. Sungmin hanya terdiam tidak berani membuka mulutnya sama sekali mengingat kedua orang yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya saling memandang dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Atas dasar apa kau melarangku? Sebelum kau muncul aku dan dia sudah sangat dekat sebagai hyung dongsaeng"kata Yesung tidak terima dengan larangan Kyuhyun

"Sekarang berbeda"ujar Kyuhyun singkat

"Tak ada yang berbeda dari dulu aku tetap selalu peduli kepada semua dongsaengku"Yesung mencoba mengelak

"Tapi berbeda dengan Sungmin, dia milikku berhentilah bersikap seperti ini yang nantinya hanya akan menyakitimu"kata Kyuhyun

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Kau bukan Tuhan yang mampu menghentikan atau membatasi cinta seseorang..jika denganku dia bisa bahagia apa yang akan kau lakukan"ujar Yesung sedikit menahan emosinya. Dengan suasana seperti ini tidak menutup kemungkinan seseorang untuk meluapkan emosinya.

"Dia akan bahagia bersamaku"kata Kyuhyun dingin

"Apa airmata yang selalu mengalir dimata indahnya bisa disebut bahagia?"Tanya Yesung meremehkan

"kauuuu"Kata Kyuhyun geram

"Jangan pernah menjadikan kebahagian untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dariku"kata Yesung dingin lalu meraih tangan Sungmin yang masih setia dalam genggaman Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut dengan perkataan Yesung yang bagai sebuah pukulan telak baginya. Perkataan Yesung memang tidak salah. Sudah berapa ribu tetes airmata yang Sungmin jatuhkan untuknya karena sifatnya yang sedikit posesive bahkan terkesan egois. Benarkan Sungmin tidak bahagia?benarkan selama ini kebahagiaan itu semu belaka?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

Terima kasih sudah membacanya..

Sebenarnya bingung mau nerusinnya gmn..

Ada yang puya ide?

Sulit banget ngungkapin perasaan Yesung..

Ini sih yang aku lihat dari beberapa Video Kyumin..

Karena setiap ada Kyumin pasti ada Yesung..

Yesung memang president KMS tapi jika diperhatikan sorotan mata Yesung tidak pernah bisa dibohongi..

Tatapan itu adalah tatapan lembut seseorang yang mencintai seseorang lainnya..

Ahh tapi itu hanya pendapatku saja yang pasti KYUMIN IS REALLLLL


	3. Chapter 3

**Minna Minnie**

present

"**Love Like this"**

**Pairing** : KyuMin ( Kyuhyun-Sungmin)

Yesung and others member Suju

**Rate** : T-M?

**Length** : 3 of ?

**Desclaimer** : semua milik Tuhan dan keluarganya tapi ff ini sah milik saya

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur lambat dan tidak jelas, bkin mual2 dan diabetes#plak

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika pada akhirnya nanti ada yang tersinggung dengan ff ini..

Sekali lagi ini hanya ff dan tidak nyata..

Saya hanya memakai sudut pandang saya ketika melihat sikap Yesung yang sedikit berbeda jika berada didekat KyuMin..

Enjoy my FF..

.

.

.

.

Arghhh Yesung menganti warna rambutnya dengan Pink!

Apa yang terjadi?

Yesung semakin menjadi2..

Okay mungkin hanya sebuah style saja tapi bagiku sangat aneh ketika Yesung memilih warna itu#maksa

Ditambah Kyuhyun juga selca dengan pose yang begitu manis dan terkesan imut..

Seperti the real magnae..

Hahaha entah apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung maupun Kyuhyun

Saling bersaing eoh?

Pelan tapi pasti sepertinya Kyuhyun punya saingan..#abaikan

Saking ga mau kesaing dia ngasih jamu(?) ke Sungmin..

Dan yang bikin saya kaget itu jamu malah terkesan seperti obat kuat atau lebih menjurus ke obat perangsang#plak

Satu bukti lagi bahwa mereka memang real#poor Yesung*digampar Clouds

Aishh aku terlalu banyak ngomong yah?

Langsung saja dah..

.

.

.

.

.

**#Sebelumnya di Love Like This**

"Jangan pernah menjadikan kebahagian untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dariku"kata Yesung dingin lalu meraih tangan Sungmin yang masih setia dalam genggaman Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut dengan perkataan Yesung yang bagai sebuah pukulan telak baginya. Perkataan Yesung memang tidak salah. Sudah berapa ribu tetes airmata yang Sungmin jatuhkan untuknya karena sifatnya yang sedikit posesive bahkan terkesan egois. Benarkan Sungmin tidak bahagia?benarkan selama ini kebahagiaan itu semu belaka?

.

.

.

.

.

Love Like This

.

.

.

.

.

**#Yesung Pov**

Seharusnya aku tak berkata seperti itu. seharusnya aku mampu menahan amarahku. Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah adikku. Adikku yang aku sayangi seperti saudara kandungku. Bahkan setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya aku menangis dan berjanji untuk membiarkannya berbuat sesuatu dengan diriku temasuk mengerjaiku. Aku sungguh menyesal mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan pada Kyuhyun. Seharusnya aku bisa mengontrol diri mengingat aku adalah hyungnya.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun mampu bersikap seperti itu pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang manja berubah menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan jika menyangkut tentang Sungmin. Bahkan denganku pun dia mampu bersikap seperti itu. sepertinya memang aku salah menjadi pengganggu diantara mereka. tapi aku juga tidak rela melihat dongsaengku diperlakukan seperti itu. tunggu dongsaeng? Benar dia dongsaengku tapi aku mencintainya. Apakah aku salah? Apakah aku harus membuang perasaanku ini dan bersikap seperti biasa? meskipun orang lain dan bahkan Sungmin tidak menyadari itu tapi cinta ini nyata. Namun sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah, aku rasa aku terlalu memaksakan kehendakku. Aku terlalu terpaku oleh perasaanku sendiri. oh Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

"Hyung kita akan kemana?"tanyanya padaku. Saat ini kami berdua sedang berada didalam mobilku. Aku sedikit terkejut mengingat kejadian tadi. Kejadian dimana aku membawa Sungmin pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa Sungmin sama sekali tidak menolak ketika aku menariknya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak saat aku menarikmu?"tanyaku padanya. Dapat kulihat dia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Aku rasa dia menangis. Satu hal yang tidak bisa aku lihat dari dirinya yaitu ketika dia menangis. Karena itu kadang aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk merebutnya dari Kyuhyun. Dan sifat asliku sebagai seorang Kim Joong Won muncul ketika melihatnya menangis.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku"jawabnya sedikit terisak.

"Apa yang hatimu katakan?"tanyaku mencoba untuk mencari tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku hanya berfikir mungkin Kyuhyun akan menyadari kesalahannya ketika aku tidak disampingnya"jawabnya masih dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf.."kataku lirih

"Hyung.."katanya memandangku. Kali ini aku tak mampu memandang matanya yang sayu akibat airmata itu.

"Maaf jika kata-kataku tadi terlalu berlebihan..aku tidak mampu mengontrol diriku sendiri"kataku menjelaskan perasaaku yang sebenarnya

"Aku bisa mengerti itu hyung"katanya memaklumi sikapku

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka sedikit saja celah itu?"kataku sedikit memohon. Kali ini aku menatap matanya tajam

"Kau tahu sendiri hyung bahwa celah itu tidak mungkin ada..Kyuhyun sudah menutup semua celah yag ada pada diriku dan membuatku bertekuk lutut dihadapannya"jelasnya padaku

"Kau sangat mencintainya Sungmin ah?"tanyaku memastikan

"Seberapapun kerasnya dia menyakitiku dia tetaplah hidupku.."katanya lagi

"Baiklah mungkin memang aku yang terlalu memaksa"

"Hyung…"

"Tapi bukankah dulu dia juga memaksa "

"Sudahlah hyung…"

"Baiklah ayo kita makan ramen saja..kau mau?

"Emm aku sangat mauu hyung"

**#Yesung Pov end**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Kyuhyun Pov**

Sejak kepergian Yesung dan Sungmin hyung dari hadapanku aku hanya mampu berdiam diri menggerutuki kebodohanku sendiri yang diam saja ketika Yesung hyung membawa Sungmin pergi. Tetapi aku juga tidak mampu berbuat apapun ketika melihat Sungmin hanya diam saja menurut ketika Yesung membawanya pergi. Semarah itukah dia padaku. Mungkin memang benar seharusnya aku bisa menahan diri ketika bersama teman-temanku. Seharusnya aku mampu mengendalikan diri ketika bersama wanita-wanita itu. tetapi bukankah seharusnya dia percaya padaku karena bagiku perempuan lain tidaklah penting. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa ketika aku selalu tebar pesona dengan wanita lain hanya sekedar itu tidak lebih. Aku suka sekali ketika wanita lain terpesona padaku karena hal itu menunjukan bahwa diriku sangat mempesona. Tapi aku tidak berbuat lebih, aku hanya ingin tebar pesona setelah itu jika mereka tertarik padaku aku sangatlah tidak peduli.

Menyesal…

Hanya itu yang mampu aku lakukan. Seharusnya sejak awal aku menuruti semua perkataan Yesung hyung padaku. Seharusnya aku mampu mengendalikan diriku didepan umum. Bukankah dulu Yesung hyung selalu menasehatiku. Sebenarnya aku tahu jika Yesung hyung tidak berniat untuk merebut Sungmin dari dekapanku, aku tahu dia berniat baik untuk menyadarkanku. Tapi betapa bodohnya diriku yang terlalu dihantui rasa cemburu karenanya. Rasa cemburu ini lebih besar untuk memahami maksud Yesung hyung yang sebenarnya. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meminta maaf lalu mulai dari awal lagi atau merubah semua sikapku dan berusaha untuk lebih mengendalikan amarahku? Sepertinya aku memang harus memperbaikinya. Memperbaiki semuanya dari awal termasuk meminta maaf pada Yesung hyung.

**#KYUHYUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah mereka sekarang berada. Menikmati semangkuk ramen panas dan pedas. Mungkin bagi semua orang yang berada di restaurant ramen tersebut beranggapan bahwa Yesung dan Sungmin sedang menghabiskan waktu luang mereka dengan makan ramen namun bagi Yesung hanya dengan cara seperti inilah dia mampu menunjukan perhatiaannya untuk Sungmin yang tidak bisa ia perlihatkan dihadapan para member lainnya. Hanya dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua Yesung mampu menyalurkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Yesung sadar sebagian orang pasti akan menganggap Yesung adalah seorang hyung yang baik dan perhatian dan Yesung menerima itu karena dengan anggapan seperti itu ia mampu menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Perasaan lebih daripada seorang hyung dan dongsaeng yang orang lain tak pernah menyadari itu.

"Makanlah dengan baik.."kata Yesung sambil menghapus jejak makanan yang masih tertinggal disudut bibir Sungmin.

"Eummm"jawab Sungmin masih dengan menikmati ramen pedas yang kini tinggal setengahnya.

Semua remaja yang berada ditempat itu yang juga sedang menikmati ramen sibuk dengan kamera masing-masing hanya untuk mengabadikan sebuah moment langka. Bukankah moment seperti ini jarang terjadi. Yesung dan Sungmin jarang sekali menikmati waktu bersama. Sehingga para penggemar yang mengetahui bahwa mereka tengah berada satu tempat dengan dua orang supertars membuat mereka berjingkrak bahagia.

"Hyung ramennya enak sekali"kata Sungmin setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen.

"Begitukah? Sungmin ah apa kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan mereka?tanya yesung pelan sambil menunjuk beberapa remaja yang tengah mengabadikan gambar mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak nyaman tapi ramennya enak sekali hyung"kata Sungmin sedikit merengek

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja? Kita cari tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi"ajak Yesung pada sungmin.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita pergi hyung"

"Ayo…"

Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan restaurant tersebut. Meninggalkan sekumpulan remaja yang berteriak histeris. Secara tidak langsung Yesung dan Sungmin menjadi pusat perhatian dijalanan itu. dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa berita tersebut akan dengan cepat menyebar ke internet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishhh kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku"kata Eunhyuk setelah dia melihat sebuah berita diinternet tentang dua hyungnya yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Siapa?"Tanya Donghae yang kini mendekat duduk kesamping Eunhyuk

"Yesung dan Sungmin hyung"jawab Eunhyuk masih menatap lekat sebuah gambar yang menampakkan kedua hyungnya itu.

"jadi setelah pemotretan tadi mereka sama sekali belum pulang?"Tanya Donghae memastikan

"Lama sekali mereka pergi"kata Eunhyuk

"Siapa yang pergi terlalu lama"sahut Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki dorm Super junior

"Bukan siapa-siapa Kyu"Donghae berbohong dan berusaha menutupi gambar yang terpampang pada laptop Eunhyuk

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan hyung"Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Bukan apa-apa"kata Eunhyuk berboohong

"Pinjam laptopmu"pinta Kyuhyun

"Tapi Kyu.."Eunhyuk mencoba menolak

"Lihat hyung.."pinta Kyuhyun lalu merebut laptop hyungnya. Seperti tertimpa batu yang besar dan tersambar petir yang mengerikan Kyuhyun harus melihat sebuat foto yang menampakkan dua orang tengah menikmati ramen bersama dan berjalan beriringan. Sebuah pukulan telak diterima Kyuhyun seketika itu juga.

"Kyu.."Donghae mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun

"Aku kekamarku dulu hyung"pamit Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan laptop yang dia pinjam pada hyungnya lalu berjalan dengan pandangan kosong menuju kamarnya.

"Kau bisa tersenyum lepas dengannya hyung..aku rindu senyuman itu"kata Kyuhyun setelah berada dikamarnya duduk dipinggir ranjang miliknya. "Apakah sebahagia itu kau bersamanya Ming?"katanya lirih sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Chap 3 uda muncul nie..

Maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan atau menyinggung siapapun..

Sekali lagi ini hanyalah sebuah analisa dari otakku yang pas2aan ini..

Maaf untuk Yewook shipper dan Clouds yang merasa tersinggung..

Saya benar2 minta maaf..

Maaf sekali membuat Yesung mempunyai sifat seperti itu..

.

.

.

Magieapril : Maaf chingu kalau meninggungmu sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Ini hanya sebuah analisa saya. Saya hanya memakai sudut pandang orang ketika saja.

Chiikyumin: iya mungkin Yesung Watcher-nya Kyumin. Semoga saja ya#maksa

Miyu1905 : kau juga berfikiran seperti ini kah?hahaha aku hanya melihat dari tatapan mata dan raut wajah Yesung yang berbeda ketika bersama Sungmin#sok tau

: aku juga gemes buatnya..sampai ga ada ide lagi

Ming0101 : ga usah galau chingu ini Cuma ff kok dek.. aku uda galau dari dulu pas ngeh ada yang beda ma sikap yesung tapi sekali lagi itu hanya analisa ku..yang penting kyumin tetep real.

Cul ah : hahaha terima kasih sudah membacanya. Aku memang buat Kyu sedikit egois dan posesive..

Mingguest: kau juga berfikiran ada sesuatu chingu?arggghhh sama..

Ayachi: terima kasih sudah membacanya. Saya memang memakai alternative lain untuk memakai sudut pandang yang tidak biasa#sok dah gue..

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan wantu untuk membacanya

d(^_^)b


	4. Chapter 4

**Minna Minnie**

present

"**Love Like this"**

**Pairing** : KyuMin ( Kyuhyun-Sungmin)

Yesung and others member Suju

**Rate** : T-M?

**Length** : 4 of ?

**Desclaimer** : semua milik Tuhan dan keluarganya tapi ff ini sah milik saya

**Warn** : TYPO's, story yang amburadul, alur lambat dan tidak jelas, bkin mual2 dan diabetes#plak

.

.

.

.

Maaf jika pada akhirnya nanti ada yang tersinggung dengan ff ini..

Sekali lagi ini hanya ff dan tidak nyata..

Saya hanya memakai sudut pandang saya ketika melihat sikap Yesung yang sedikit berbeda jika berada didekat KyuMin..

Enjoy my FF..

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi ini hanya analisa saya dari berbagai pict dan variety show yang Kyumin atau Yesung ikuti.

Tapi bukan berarti saya berpindah menjadi Yemin shipper ya^^

Karna saya tetap KMS..

Dan saya sedikit menjelaskan kenapa saya bisa membuat analisa ini karena saya inget banget kata Heechul..

Dia bilang kalo Sungmin mempunyai sesuatu yang membuat orang lain entah itu **Cwe** ataupun **Cwo** tertarik sama dia.

Dan menurut teman saya yang memang punya cinta yang special bilang bahwa tatapan seseorang yang memiliki perasaan berbeda akan terlihat bagi yang bisa memahami. Atau kata gaulnya gaydar ( gay radar).

Saya tidak bilang bahwa Yesung itu gay tapi saya hanya bilang dia mungkin punya perasaan itu..

Sekali lagi ini hanya mungkin meskipun teman saya bisa memastikan iya tapi saya sendiri masih mencari bukti yang lebih kongkrit.

Menjadi seorang gay itu bukan takdir atapun penyakit seperti yang orang bilang tapi menjadi gay adalah sebuah pilihan dan mungkin mereka mengambil pilihan tersebut karna sebuah factor keadaan mereka sehari-hari..

Contohnya seperti Kyumin yang selalu bersama sehingga menimbulkan benih-benih cinta..

Dan Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang gay dari awal..

Artinya Kyu menyadari perasaan yang beda karena seringnya ia bersama Sungmin begitu juga dengan Yesung.

Tapi mereka kan orang terpandang bahkan Sungmin seorang yang kaya dengan keluarga yang seperti itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berjalan mulus..

JUST BELIEVE IF KYUMIN IS REAL#banyak omong lagi deh gue..

Okay kita lanjut aja ya..

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

.

.

LOVE LIKE THIS

.

.

.

.

Malam yang begitu dingin tidak membuat kesenangan dua orang yang tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama ini berkurang. Justru kesenangan itu semakin bertambah ketika bintang dan cahaya malam menjadi teman bagi mereka. duduk disebuah kursi taman yang berada ditengah kota menikmati cahaya lampu yang nampak menari-nari membuat mata mereka berbinar senang. Sedikit aneh memang tapi bersenang-senang seperti ini jarang sekali mereka lakukan mengingat posisi mereka sebagai seorang artis besar. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tetapi mereka masih menikmati sisa malam mereka bersama.

"Kau senang hari ini"Tanya Yesung sambil menyesap kopi hangat yang ada digelas plastic yang kini tengah dia pegang

"Tentu saja..jarang sekali aku melakukan ini hyung"jawab Sungmin antusias

"Aku senang kau bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu"kata Yesung sambl memandang lekat senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sungmin satu hari ini. Yesung sedikit berbangga hati karena mampu membua Sungmin tertawa lepas melupakan sejenak masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung sudahlah…"pinta Sungmin lirih

"Kau bisa tertawa lepas tanpa harus mengingat bocah itu meski hanya sejenak"ujar Yesung

"Aku mencintainya hyung"

"dan aku mencintaimu..bukankah sudah jelas sejak dulupun kau tahu perasaanku.."

"karena itu aku sedikit menjauh darimu hyung"

"Dan aku berusaha untuk mendekatimu"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka hyung"

"Sejak awal aku sudah terluka ketika anak itu datang dan merebutmu"

"Hyung…"

"Aku sudah bersabar karenanya tapi mengingat sikapnya yang seperti itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau aku akan merebutmu"

"Hyung…."

"Aku tahu akan sulit tapi aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu…"

"Tapi hyung aku.."

"Cinta bisa datang karena terbiasa..bukankah cinta itu sebuah pilihan? Sama seperti hidup kita adalah sebuah pilihan"

"Hyung ak…uuu"

"Aku mencintaimu kau harus tahu itu..baiklah lebih baik kita pulang..hari sudah malam" ajak Yesung lalu perlahan memapah tubuh lemas Sungmin yang masih shock dengan penyataan Yesung. Mereka meninggalkan taman lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju dorm Super junior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Ceklek~

"Kau baru pulang? Darimana saja?"Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mendapati Sungmin baru saja masuk kedalam kamar mereka. dengan keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita Kyuhyun tampak tengah duduk disofa yang terdapat dipojokan kamar mereka. setelah Sungmin menghidupkan lampu kamarnya nampak Kyuhyun tengah duduk disofa tersebut dengan segelas wine ditangannya.

"Kau belum tidur?"Tanya Sungmin sedikit terkejut

"Kau menikmati harimu?"Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Kyu ak..uuu"

"Kau terlihat bahagia.."

"Kyu…"

"Yahh semoga aku bisa merebut senyum itu kembali"kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekat kearah Sungmin meletakkan gelas winenya di meja. "Tidurlah kau terlihat lelah..Jaljayo..Saranghae"kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesibukan selalu tampak di dorm Super junior. Dengan jumlah member yang begitu banyak wajar jika kesibukan itu selalu saja terjadi. Bahkan terkadang juga terjadi keributan kecil. Tampak disudut dapur koki kecil nan mungil tengah mempersiapkan sarapan untuk para hyungnya. Kim Ryeowook salah satu member yang selalu peduli dengan apa yang dimakan hyungnya maupun dongsaengnya. Dia member dengan kadar perhatian yang besar layaknya seorang eomma. Kebersamaan seperti ini yang membuat mereka menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh. Hari ini kegiatan Super junior terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Siwon masih sibuk dengan dramanya begitu juga dengan Donghae dan bagi member lain ada beberapa aktifitas yang memang harus mereka jalani bersama.

"Karena Siwon dan Donghae sudah melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing maka kali ini yang tersisa akan menghadiri sebuah acara Tv milik Shinwha sunbae" kata sang leader menjelaskan.

"Nde hyung"kata mereka serempak sambil menikmati sarapan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengikuti jadi untuk para dongsaeng aku serahkan padamu Yesung"Kata Leeteuk yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung.

"Memangnya kau akan kemana?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku akan mengurus kelengkapan wamilku"jawab Leeteuk sambil memotong roti yang ada dihadapannya."seleseikan makan kalian lalu berangkatlah..dan kau Sungmin bawalah vitaminmu kau terlihat pucat..ahh dan kau Eunhyuk ah gantilah pakaianmu dengan yang lebih nyaman kau terlihat tidak nyaman"kata Teuki sekali lagi sambil memperhatikan setiap detail dongsaengnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kalian semalam?"Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Yesung. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk disebuah ruangan menunggu acara dimulai. Setelah penjelasan dari Leeteuk akhirnya member Super junior yang menghadiri acara tersebut adalah Yesung, Shindong,Sungmin,Eunhyuk,Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Sebagian member tengah menikmati kudapan yang diberikan oleh para staf acara tersebut sehingga hanya menyisakan Kyuhyun dan Yesung diruangan ganti itu. hal itu memang disengaja oleh Kyuhyun dan Yesung karena mereka ingin membicarakan suatu hal.

"Hanya menikmati waktu bersama"jawab Yesung enteng tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat sangat jengkel.

"Kau membuatnya tersenyum lepas"kata Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung memandang kearahnya tak percaya.

"Kaupun juga selalu begitu..dulu"kata Yesung menekankan suaranya pada kata dulu.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?

"Hyung…"

"Kau memanggilku hyung?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebutnya dariku"

"Baguslah…pertahankan itu Kyu.."

"Kauuu…"

"Kita sudah ditunggu cepatlah"kata Yesung lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju keruangan tempat member yang lainnya berkumpul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua kru maupun pengisi acara telah berkumpul dalam ruangan besar yang digunakan selama acara tersebut berlangsung. Acara dengan title Shinhwa broadcast menjadi acara dengan rating yang tinggi. Terlebih Super junior menjadi pengisi acara dapat dipastikan rating akan sangat tinggi. Dengan member Shinhwa menjadi Mc acara tersebut menjadi sangat berkelas. Bukan karena mereka semua adalah seorang MC kelas kakap tapi karena pesona dan kelas mereka sebagai seorang idol group yang mampu bertahan selama empat belas tahun membuktikan bahwa mereka punya kelas tersendiri dalam dunia entertainment Korea selatan. Bukan hal yang rahasia lagi jika banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa Super junior adalah generasi Shinhwa selanjutnya. Sikap dan sifat antar member Shinhwa sama persis dengan member Super junior. Kedekatan member Shinhwa juga tercemin dalam Super junior. Yahh maka dari itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa rating acara ini akan tinggi mengingat dua idol group besar bergabung jadi satu dalam suatu acara tv.

Lampu sorot dan kamera telah siap. Seorang PD tengah mempersiapkan kelima MC untuk sekedar mengingat kembali draf acara yang telah mereka rapatkan sebelumnya. Tampak member Super junior menunggu dipojokan karena memang acara akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi diawali dengan perkenalan para MC. Hingga akhirnya nama Super junior dipanggil dan keluarlah mereka. dengan pakaian yang casual mereka terlihat nyaman tampil dalam acara tersebut meskipun tanpa leader mereka. selama acara berlangsung banyak kelucuan yang mereka semua ciptakan. Tawa riang bergema dalam ruangan tersebut. Dimulai dengan Rap yang dilakukan Yesung sampai dengan tarian khas milik Yesung yaitu tarian guritanya. Tak kalah dengan Super junior, Shinhwa pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kegilaan yang mereka ciptakan membuat semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi bukan hanya karena ingin menaikkan rating acara tersebut Yesung menciptakan keluacuan yang luar biasa. satu hal yang selalu ia pikirkan, ia hanya ini membuat dua dongsaengnya tertawa. Sejak awal acara meskipun kedua orang tersebut menyunggingkan senyumnya namun terlihat sisi kegetiran dalam sudut bibir mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, hanya karena mereka Yesung menampilkan kelucuan yang jarang sekali Yesung perlihatkan. Hanya ketika member terlihat lesu dan malas dalam acara maka ia akan beraksi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah alasan kelucuan itu. meskipun Kyuhyun adalah saingannya secara tidak langsung,mungkin akan terlihat aneh mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah saingannya namun bukankah ketika Yesung mengatakan akan merebut Sungmin itu berarti ia menjadi saingan Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung. Kedua dongsaengnya itu terlihat sedikit murung ketika sunbaenya Shinhwa bercerita tentang banyak hal. Bahkan Sungmin terlihat sedikit pucat dan sayu dengan rambut blondenya. Meskipun Yesung memang sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini namun Kyuhyun tetaplah dongsaengnya yang harus ia jaga. Meskipun Yesung harus menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun untuk sejenak.

Kelucuan kembali terjadi ketika acara tersebut sampai pada sesi dimana kedua idol group tersebut harus menampilkan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatian satu sama lain. Tampak disitu bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun, Yesung bahkan Sungmin yang sedikit berbeda ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai menampilkan tarian-tarian menggoda. Ketika Kyuhyun menampilkan tariannya terlihat Sungmin sedikit tertawa meskipun sangat terlihat begitu dipaksakan. Apalagi saat Yesung tampil semua orang tertawa begitu lepas termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Acara tersebut membuat semua orang melupakan masalah yang rumit barang sejenak saja. Ketika tiba saatnya Sungmin menampilkan tariannya terlihat bagaimana Yesung mengamatinya begitu tajam. Setiap lekukan tubuhnya dan alunan musik menyatu mengiringi setian tarian Sungmin. Terlihat juga bagaimana Kyuhyun selalu menjerit ketika mendapati Sungmin menyentuh dengan lembut setiap bagian tubuh para member Shinhwa. Mungkin ini terlihat sebagai sebuah cara untuk menaikan rating tapi bagi Sungmin ini adalah cara dimana mampu membunuh sikap Kyuhyun yang buruk saat itu juga. Sekali lagi dalam acara ini terlihat Yesung maupun Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya saat Sungmin tampil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"cha…kita akan melanjutkan sesi berikutnya..diantara kalian siapakah yang tidak terlalu dekat"Tanya Kim Dong wan salah satu member Shinhwa yang bertugas menjadi seorang MC.

"Aku rasa Yesung ssi dan Sungmin ssi"kata Kyuhyun enteng meskipun ada nada getir terselip dalam ucapannya.

"Aku biasa saja dengannya"kata Yesung sedikit tidak terima. Dengan ekspresi muka yang tadinya bersahabat kini sedikit berubah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun."Bagaimana denganmu biasa saja bukan"kata Yesung kini bertanya pada Sungmin yang juga terlihat terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu.

"Ahh ye aku biasa saja"kata Sungmin dengan ekspresi muka yang sulit sekali diartikan meskipun tampak bagaimana kesalnya dia.

"ahh benar bukan?"kata Yesung lagi

Sedikit aneh memang ketika semua orang menganggap bahwa dirinya dan Sungmin tidak dekat. Kalian pasti bisa menjawab kenapa mereka tidak begitu dekat jika dihadapan orang lain. Alasannya hanya satu yaitu jarak. Hanya dengan menjaga jarak Yesung mampu mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. tapi itu dulu, Sekarang hal tersebut tak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

"baiklah jika memang kalian dekat, bisakah kalian saling berhadapan dan saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing"pinta sang MC sambil menarik Sungmin menuju hadapan Yesung.

"ne gwenchana"jawab Yesung sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Terlihat disana bagaimana semua orang mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Namun dibalik itu Yesung tidak mampu menatap Sungmin. Itulah kelemahannya. Sulit sekali menatap Sungmin secara intens. Mata itu terlalu memabukan bagi Yesung. Bahkan Sungminpun sedikit aneh ketika berhadapan dengan Yesung. Nampak raut muka mereka berdua yang sedikit berbeda. Muram,sedih,takut bahkan terkejut bersatu padu menjadi raut muka yang sulit sekali diartikan. Untuk mengalihkan perasaannya yang semakin sulit dikendalikan Yesung mencari topik pembicaraan yang mampu memancing Andy salah satu member Shinhwa untuk berdiri dihadapannya menggantikan Sungmin. Paling tidak ia terselamatkan oleh sunbaenya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah pulang"sapa sang leader yang tengah duduk disebuah sofa menunggu para dongsaengnya pulang. Saat ini para member telah pulang kedorm kecuali Siwon dan Donghae yang masih harus menyeleseikan syuting drama mereka.

"Nde hyung..kau sudah menyeleseikan urusanmu?"Tanya Eunhyuk yang kini juga ikut duduk disamping sang leader.

"Emm kalian lelah? Istirahatlah jangan lupa minum vitamin"kata sang Leader yang selalu memperhatikan setiap kegiatan para dongsaengnya.

"Aku kekamar dulu hyung"kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin menuju kamar mereka

"Aku juga"kata Yesung lalu bergegas pergi

"Ada apalagi dengan mereka bertiga?"Tanya Teuki yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mandi lalu istirahatlah"kata Kyuhyun lalu mengusap lembut surai Sungmin. Saat ini mereka telah berada dikamar mereka.

"Kyu..berhentilah bersikap seperti ini"kata Sungmin pelan

"Bersikap seperti apalagi Ming? Bukankah aku tidak bersikap dingin lagi pada Yesung hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun

"Aniya..aku hanya terlalu aneh ketika kau bersikap manis padaku"

"Bukankah kau ingin aku yang seperti itu? bisa memahamimu?"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini? kau malah semakin membuatku merasa bersalah"

"Bersalah karena apa?"

"Karena aku pergi dengan Yesung hyung dan tadi saat di Shinhwa itu hanya…"

"Aku mencoba memahamimu Ming..aku mencoba mengendalikan setiap emosiku meskipun sulit aku akan merubahnya sedikit demi sedikit..dan untuk tadi aku bisa memakluminya"

"Kyu..mianhe…"

"Mandilah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku. Demi Sungmin hyung aku harus merubah sikap burukku ini. aku tidak ingin kehilangannya entah itu karena ulahku sendiri atau karena perebutan yang dilakukan Yesung hyung. Aku harus membuat Sungminku kembali padaku. Utuh tidak terbagi oleh siapapun.

"Kau sedang apa Kyu?"Tanya Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aniya..hanya menikmati lampu kota dibawah sana"kata Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri tepat didepan jendela kamarnya.

"Gomawo Kyu.."kata Sungmin yang kini telah memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"untuk?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Terima kasih kau berusaha berubah demi diriku..tapi jika itu sulit berhenti saja Kyu..aku tidak apa-apa..waktu itu aku hanya emosi saja..tapi aku bisa menerimamu apa adanya..aku mencintaimu Kyu" kata Sungmin sambil menggesekkan ujung hidungnya pada punggung Kyuhyun yang hangat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."kata Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya untuk lebih mendekat pada Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian ciuman itu tak mampu terelakan lagi. Ciuman lembut yang selama beberapa hari ini tidak mereka salurkan. Ciuman lembut yang menandakan masih ada kehangat dalam diri mereka. masih ada setumpuk bahkan segudang cinta dalam diri mereka berdua.

_**Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul  
Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi  
Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom**_

Alunan musik no other menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan dengan terpaksa dua insane yang tengan berbagi ciuman itu harus menunda kesenangan mereka untuk sejenak. Ponsel itu masih saja terus berdering karena sang empunya belum juga berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yeobseyo?"sapa Sungmin pada seseorang yang menghubunginya

"Aku hanya hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam..istirahatllah..semoga tidurmu nyenyak"kata orang diseberang line yang kini tengah menghubungi Sungmin

"Nde,,Jaljayo"kata Sungmin lalu menutup sambungannya.

"Nuguya?"Tanya Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Terima kasih untuk segala review yang kalian berikan..

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung dengan ff ini terlebih

Pada saat bagian Shinhwa broadcast karena saya belum menemukan engsubnya..

Saya hanya mengira-ngira apa yang mereka katakan dan melihat ekspresi muka yang mereka tampilkan.

Sekali lagi saya bukan clouds yang memahami Yesung begitu besar..

Aku hanya seorang ELF dan KMS yang mencintai mereka..

Saya tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui atau mungkin memahami mereka secara berlebihan..

Karena mereka punya kehidupan pribadi yang tidak selayaknya diumbar begitu saja..

Tapi terlepas dari semua analisa saya entah itu yang benar ataupun ngawur KYUMIN tetap REAL..

Tapi aku juga sudah siap jika pada akhirnya mereka tidak bersama mengingat latar belakang keluarga masing-masing dan adat orang Korea itu sendiri..

Tapi ga ada yang ga mungkin bukan?

Begitu pula Yesung?bisa mungkin bisa tidak suatu saat perasaan itu akan terlihat jelas..

Mengingat semakin hari Yesung memunculkan tanda2 itu..

Okay sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih teman, adik dan kakak sekalian..

Untuk Clouds saya minta maaf#Bow

.

.

.

.

d(^_^)b


End file.
